


En Rojo

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: dracoyginny_esp, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift, HP: EWE, Humor, One Shot, Valentine Art Exchange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco odiaba el color rojo, era tan poco sutil. Hasta que llegó ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalita_b](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lalita_b).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible San Valentín 2009_ , para la comunidad [dracoyginny_esp](http://dracoyginny-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Post DH (pero se pueden volar el epílogo) en el que se encuentren por casualidad y comiencen a gustarse_. Es EWE, ese gran eludido.

**\- 01 -**

Draco aborrecía el color rojo.

Tan poco sutil. Demasiado Gryffindor.

Tal vez la razón de su aversión era que le recordaba a Potter, a su necesidad enfermiza de reconocimiento y a su obsesión de ser el héroe de cuentos y leyendas. 

Hasta que llegó ella, por supuesto.

Draco se había marchado cuatro años tras la guerra y aún no tenía motivos suficientes para volver al lugar en el que ser Malfoy era sinónimo de corrupción, en el que la pureza de sangre estaba devaluada y los amigos se habían vendido al mejor postor; sin embargo era por él que regresaba, por Theodore, el único con el que mantenía comunicación frecuente y para el que, desafortunadamente no había sido un buen amigo. Tras el apreso y muerte de su padre en Azkaban, Theodore Nott se deprimió de un modo alarmante y Draco creyó que no había sustancia en el mundo que lo levantase de esa. Pero no conocía a Luna Lovegood y sus historias deschavetadas, con sus aretes de rábanos y un montón de fe en las cosas más improbables.

Theodore era una de ellas. Y ahora iban a casarse.

Draco arribó a Londres un día caluroso de junio; el sudor perlando su frente y con el inusitado sol empequeñeciendo sus pupilas. Theodore y Luna aguardaban bajo el amparo de una sombrilla aguamarina de la heladería del Callejón Diagon. Theodore le abrazó con ese modo suyo inesperadamente cálido para ser Slytherin y le presentó a Luna con orgullo; ella le besó la mejilla y las monedas que componían su collar tintinearon graciosos. Draco se mordió la lengua. Estaba en su naturaleza el ser mordaz y despectivo.

A veces esa era su única arma ante la perspectiva de su vida, y en medio de esa escena romántica se sentía cual viejo amargado.

—Vi a Astoria la semana pasada —narró Theodore—. Creo que ya te perdonó el que terminaras tu relación con ella. —Aseguró con burla.

—Te desea lo mejor —prosiguió Luna—. Siempre dice que puedes tirarte del Niágara si gustas.

Nott parecía enternecido y le dio una mirada significativa a Malfoy. _¿Ya ves porqué la quiero?_

 _¿Por chiflada?_ —Quiso responder—. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Asaltar Florean Fortescue a la vieja usanza?

—Estamos esperando a alguien y luego nos vamos a casa.

No tuvo tiempo de formular ninguna pregunta porque en ese momento la divisó. Era obvio de quien se trataba porque nadie más en la tierra (y en el universo, si le preguntasen) tenía el cabello similar a una llamarada como los Weasley; el matiz era demasiado encendido y en el momento en que el sol dio de lleno en sus mechones, podría jurar que el reflejo resbalaba como fuego líquido. Repentinamente tuvo mucho calor y crispó los dedos ante la sensación de que había incubado un pixie en el estómago. No, no se fijó en el patrón de las pecas de su nariz y la forma en que descendían por la clavícula hasta amontonarse en su escote. No, que va. No acertó a reconocer en qué momento se había quedado daltónico y ahora veía el mundo en rojo a manera de una pantalla molesta.

El favor que le haría Weasley a la humanidad si se teñía el pelo. 

—Malfoy. —Ginny le tendió la mano en un ademán puramente formal. Le sostuvo el apretón un poco más, cuando él sin soltarle la mano le observó el dorso.

Porque Draco descubrió que tenía pecas en la mano. Ginny pensó que Malfoy se estaba insolando.

**\- 02 -**

Theodore tenía un sencillo departamento de soltero en el barrio mágico cercano al callejón Diagon y pese a que Luna seguía viviendo con su padre, era notorio que había influencias suyas en la decoración de la casa. Las papeleras de baño que expulsaban ridículas recetas para el ánimo al ser sacudidas, no venían en el diseño original de la vivienda; las macetas lloronas (que se autoregaban, había aclarado Nott) en las que crecían brotes de colores estridentes con formas parecidas a las alubias, seguro que tampoco. Se sentaron en el comedor y Luna sirvió botellines de cerveza y entremeses variados. Draco se reclinó en las gastadas sillas de Theo y sintió una punzada de celos por él, por su felicidad, porque no había entendido nunca como con tan poco se podrían construir realidades tan completas.

—¿Te sientes bien? No tienes buen aspecto. —Weasley se había sentado a su lado en la pequeña mesa del comedor y no parecía afectada por el calor o su presencia. 

—Estoy desacostumbrado a esto. —Draco se arremangó la camisa color arena y advirtió que Weasley le observaba el antebrazo. Había sorpresa en sus ojos que desvaneció de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¿Rojos, azules y verdes no pueden superar la hostilidad y coexistir? Vete haciendo a la idea de que la rivalidad entre casas es una tontería después de la guer... después de años de graduarnos. —Se sacudió el largo cabello y se hizo una precaria coleta con la varita.

—Hablaba del clima, Weasley ¿Alguna pelea doméstica con Potter? —Draco la miró con autosuficiencia, arrastrando las sílabas; ella le devolvió el gesto curvado, la nariz diminuta ensombrecida de pecas—. Le das mis saludos cuando lo veas. Hay que predicar con el ejemplo.

Ginny se disculpó y se dirigió al sanitario. Malfoy la miró de soslayo, bueno, la espalda que se traslucía bajo la camisola blanca. Tal vez algo más abajo del cinturón de los jeans. Apenas.

—¿Tema sensible? —Preguntó por lo bajo. Luna le respondió aún más bajo usando las manos a modo de cubiertas.

—Harry se marchó. Desapareció un día y le dejó una nota diciéndole que no podía hacerse cargo ni de sí mismo. Pobre Harry, estaba paranoico y tenía delirios persecutorios. Creo que fue lo mejor para ella. —Luna clavó su mirada en el vacío y Draco recreó una imagen mental de Potter aterrorizado por su sombra. Era demasiado divertida, un poco cruel, incluso puede que sintiera un poquito, pero muy poquito de pena.

—¡Y una mierda...!

Justo entonces del cuarto de baño brotaron una serie de improperios dignos de un pub infeccioso; Draco no imaginó que podría aprender todo un idioma nuevo de obscenidades y no pudo sino reír ante la idea de lavarle esa boca a Weasley. Las cosas que florecían de boca... Las cosas que se concebían allí y los usos que podría darles. Ok. El pensamiento fue tan veloz que no le fue humanamente posible detenerlo. Tampoco es que estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse la nubosidad mental en la que divagaban bocas suaves y dispuestas.

—¡Luna, ven ahora! —Weasley se oía ronca y jadeante. La fantasía de Malfoy se expandió semejando un globo a punto de reventar; le pitaban los oídos y de pronto estaba de muy mal humor por el comportamiento absurdo de su psique.

—¿QUE. SIGNIFICA. ESTO? —Ginny le tendió un papel amarillento y arrugado con letras irregulares y angulosas típicas de los médicos—. ¡Lo ha vomitado la papelera! Cuando me dijiste que habías instalado este engendro no creí que realmente funcionara y, ¡demonios! pues ¡No funciona! Lee la tontería que ha escrito.

Luna contempló la nota y exclamó un _oh, vaya..._ sorprendida y después sacudió la tapa del cubo y éste regurgitó una nota que atrapó con los dedos, en ella se leía:

> _**Paciente:** Luna Lovegood.  
>  **Diagnóstico:** Dicha absoluta.  
>  **Prescripción:** Los dones divinos no se dosifican._

—Pues —las risitas que Luna procuraba disimular molestaron un poco más a Ginny—, Sí que funciona. Mira. —Lovegood le mostró la _receta_ con la confianza dibujada en los ojos como quien acaba de consultar a una eminencia.

—Me sigue pareciendo una estupidez, ¿Dones divinos? —Ginny había moderado el tono de su voz, aunque seguía visiblemente enojada.

—Es más o menos lo que significa el nombre de Theodore —Luna retorció descuidadamente su collar y luego se aireó la frente húmeda—; Hace calor, salgamos de aquí, ¿Ginny?

—Aghh ¡Por las putas barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué crees que signifique entonces eso de...? —Ginny releyó el papel arrugado y susurró cargada de indignación—. _¿¡Saliva de Dragón para los brotes de amargura!?_

**\- 03 -**

>Malfoy y Nott bebían ahora en el saloncillo. La bandeja con canapés rebosaba y Theo se llenaba la boca sin ceremonias; Draco apoyaba el envase helado de cerveza sobre el cuello ocasionando que líneas de agua y sudor se extendieran por su pálida piel. Ginny pasó de largo y antes de acomodarse en el sillón contiguo se inclinó sobre Theodore y le revolvió el cabello. Éste le ofreció una cerveza y ella se la arrebató con un bufido: _Ya estabas tardando_. Draco siguió el trayecto de la botella hacia los labios carnosos de la pelirroja y la observó beber un largo, larguísimo trago y exhalar de satisfacción. Él por su parte, enarcó las cejas y frunció la boca antes de beber con sutileza.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó Ginny con aspereza diluida en alcohol. Su voz era semejante a un gorgoteo.

—Nada realmente, solo que... —Bebió de nuevo, luego chasqueó la lengua desechando la idea de responder. Ella le instigó a continuar moviendo la botella hacia él y clavándole sus grandes ojos castaños—. El proverbio que dice: _El león no es como lo pintan_ , creo que te hace el honor.

—Por supuesto; el león no es nada sin las leonas. —respondió orgullosa, sin pasar por alto que tenía trazas de Gryffindor.

— _Seguro que Potter tampoco_ —opinó para sí mismo—. Me refería a que con una linda cara nadie sospecharía la lengua tan irreverente que escondes —Malfoy hizo una floritura con su varita y convocó mas cervezas.

Ginny reparó en lo de _cara linda_. Luego desechó la porción de la frase que se escuchaba a halago y se quedó con la otra. La ofensiva, según ella.

—Ya, si es que la serpiente cree que todos son de su condición. —Terminó su cerveza y antes de que Malfoy pudiera reponérsela con las que había conjurado, ella misma convocó otra. 

Nott advirtiendo que el ambiente se volvía tenso, saltó sobre Ginny y siseó de modo que emulaba a una serpiente enferma de tuberculosis. Reforzó el efecto dramático poniéndose bizco. La pelirroja lanzó un alarido agudo y le dio un manotazo suave cuando simuló morderla en el hombro.

—¡No prejuzgues a las frías serpientes porque pierden los papeles con facilidad! —El chico volvió a su lugar con gravedad exagerada para reír escandalosamente a la par que los demás. Luna le besó con los labios vibrando todavía. Ginny se halló sin planearlo, examinando a Malfoy, la risa de Malfoy. Era tan fácil con el humor distendido apreciar la manera en que se le entrecerraban los párpados y a pesar de ello, los ojos resplandecían húmedos y plácidos; los labios finos y breves se curvaban sin el mohín de repugnancia que le acompañaban siempre.

—Una vez leí en un libro de Hermione algo que decía: _No desprecies a la serpiente por no tener cuernos, quizás algún día pueda reencarnarse en dragón._ Es curioso.

—¿El libro era muggle? Es que sería muy extraño si lo fuese porque parece que se han inspirado en mí, me vigilan o algo, ¿Podría ser Potter? —Draco plegó los labios petulantes y Ginny tenía la estupefacción atascada entre los pulmones; entre el estómago y los dientes corregiría él—. Weasley, era broma, una muy buena, pero sin propósito. —No es que no fuera hábil disculpándose, es que nunca necesitó hacerlo.

¡Al carajo con Harry! Ella acomodaba febrilmente en su cabeza las piezas de un puzzle maligno: Serpiente=Slytherin, obviamente. Dragon=Draco (Igualmente previsible) Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. ¿¡Saliva de Malf...!? Papelera maldita, ya le gratificaría con una patada en su metálico culo y la reduciría a cenizas.

—Yo opino que el que escribió eso no conocía la moraleja que dice: _Mantén limpia tus orejas para que los wrackspurts no aniden en ellas._ —Lovegood se frotó la cabeza y Malfoy la miró tal y como Weasley lo miraba a él, luego se volvió hacia Nott en busca de explicación; no obstante él no tenía ojos, ni manos ni cerebro para nadie más que no fuera Luna.

—¡Un wrackspurt fue el que me dijo que eras la indicada! —mencionó Nott falsamente ofendido y apartó la mano de su prometida al acariciarle la mejilla. 

—Te lo dijo la papelera, lo sé porque dejaste la nota cerca de mi bolso. —Luna dejó la mano el aire. Theodore la asió y la estampó contra la mejilla desairada.

—El amor es egoísta. Ustedes son egoístas, al resto nos mandan al carajo. —declaró Draco descorchando otra cerveza.

—En eso te doy la razón, Malfoy. —Ginny se inclinó hacia él y chocó los envases. La mirada desdeñosa del chico se suavizó, la nariz altiva sin cambios. Luego sonrió aunque no quiso hacerlo voluntariamente (al menos ese era su argumento).

La tarde se extinguió entre anécdotas variopintas y alcohol que se evaporaba con velocidad. Luna encendió las lámparas del pasillo y la cocina, dejando el saloncillo iluminado de forma secundaria. Así dispuestos como estaban, tenían rasgos que sobresalían especialmente sobre el resto. Nott y los pómulos marcados que denotaban la madurez y el empeño con el que había salido adelante. A Lovegood, no habría sido posible conocerla de otra manera (pensaba Draco) ni siquiera habría pretendido que le perdonase después de haberla retenido de rehén en su sótano en la época de Voldemort. En ella destacaban los ojos azules abúlicos, eternamente sorprendidos igual que su original naturaleza. Weasley, era complicada. No se apreciaban los ojos, nariz ni pecas porque el rojo profundo de su pelo opacaba la periferia. Era un imán, pequeño y con una fuerza brutal; el resto, sólo eran alfileres. Draco pronunciaría de sí mismo la perfección con voz ensayada. Los grises del iris maquillados como el diamante, fríos, traslúcidos y bellos. El don del disfraz.

**\- 04 -**

—Viendo la hora que es, ha llegado el momento de revelarles el verdadero motivo de esta reunión —Nott se irguió y utilizó una modulación ceremonial—. Verás Draco Malfoy, eres mi mejor amigo; cuando no podía confiar en nadie y la guerra me había quitado a mi padre... —el chico miraba con afecto a su compañero.

—¡Calla! Si te pones sentimental juro por la calva de Salazar que te retiro mi amistad, ¡Somos Slytherins!, que valga para algo. —Draco se cubrió la cara con ambas manos como si presenciase el fuego demoníaco nuevamente.

—¡Reptil infame, que estoy a punto de pedirte algo muy importante! —Nott se enfurruñó y le hizo una señal a Lovegood con la cabeza.

—Ginny Weasley, eres mi mejor amiga —Luna estiró los brazos y le tomó las manos a la chica—. Crees en mí y yo lo aprecio. No hay nadie que pueda hacer esto más que tú y no hay nadie más que yo quiera que lo haga. —Luna tenía los ojos húmedos y Ginny tenía la tráquea obstruida de emoción.

Malfoy ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros y la interrumpió antes de dar la sentencia, oyéndose apagado y un poco desesperado.

—Nott pídeme lo que quieras; un calentador de agua mágico para las mañanas heladas, un bicornio, ¡El fantasma de Snape para la ceremonia!

—Ginny, ¿Quieres ser nuestra madrina? —Nott le silenció sin prudencia; sonreía sin que los ojos le secundaran. Ginny confirmó moviendo la cabeza como posesa al no brotarle la voz.

—Draco... —Si tan sólo le hubiera llamado por el apellido.

—Hermano... —Contuvo el aire, el suelo se abrió con un estruendo y cayó raudo, insignificante.

—Sí. —Draco escuchó su propia voz lejana y extraña. Los brazos de Nott le asfixiaron y lo encontró riendo hasta con las costillas, contaminándolo de paso. Curiosamente no le dieron ganas de morirse, al menos no de vergüenza.

—¿Y ahora? —Interrogo Ginny tras superar el mutismo. No quería mirar a Draco tan pronto. Al atreverse, se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Theodore tenía un brillo infantil en los ojos y parecía extenderse por toda su cara, iluminándola cual bombilla potente.

—¡Ahora juguemos! Tenemos un aparato muggle que arreglé un _poco_ —Nott les guió por un pasillo hasta una pequeña estancia; la primera antes de las recámaras, que servía de estudio. Ahí en medio se erguía una mesa de madera pintada de verde y blanco, con varas de madera atravesándoles de las cuales colgaban miniaturas de personas montadas en escobas. Una especie de Quidditch rústico—. Y sin magia. —aclaró Nott a Malfoy al verle desconcertado.

—¿Y cuál es el arreglo que le hiciste? —Malfoy se encorvó sobre el armado y giró una de las varillas. Estaba completamente mosqueado ante la idea de algo tan, pero tan tonto.

—El juego original es de fútbol, pinté los uniformes y les coloqué escobas. Y, además sólo podemos anotar quaffles, nada de moler al enemigo a bludgers ni perder el tiempo con la cosita mariquita de la snitch. —Nott carcajeó insolente cuando Malfoy le fulminó con la mirada—. No te ofendas si te digo que fuiste un buscador inepto.

Theodore explicó el juego con entusiasmo. Draco que aparentaba apatía, deslizaba las varillas de acuerdo a lo entendido y no le resultaba tan fácil después de todo.

—Ahora, que les parece, nosotros dos —Nott señaló a Malfoy— contra ustedes. —apuntó a las jóvenes, la expresión torcida y cómplice.

—¡JA!, veremos si la inteligencia Ravenclaw y la bravuconería Gryffindor están a la altura de la astucia Slytherin! —Draco enarcó las cejas fanfarronas y tomó su lugar junto a Theodore.

**\- 05 -**

Una paliza. Una masacre. Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Draco no le hubiera dado crédito a Lovegood si no la hubiese visto jugar. Era evidente que tenía semanas, meses acumulados de experiencia. Era una adicta. Eso. El adjetivo era suyo. Y no sabía que le impresionaba más: si su canturreo infantil sobre las coles amenizando la partida, o la forma en que se maravillaba con cada anotación. Weasley, oh Weasley. Era astuta, implacable, oteaba la jugada hambrienta. Si bien ella no conocía ningún juego muggle, se había olvidado por completo que era cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Manipulaba a las figurillas con fuerza y ponía a la quaffle a tiro; Lovegood y ella se compenetraban para engatusarles y complicarles la vida. Mortales depredadoras. Ginny Weasley era una leona.

Entonces la vio de verdad. Con los prejuicios fracturados y con algo golpeándole rítmicamente el tórax. ¿Era ansiedad? Quería morderse las uñas y comerse las extremidades hasta dejarse muñones, pero sería repugnante y de tan mal gusto que lo desechó de inmediato.

—¡Anotación! —Ginny vitoreó marcando el fin del juego y alzó los brazos en triunfo, reverenció a una multitud imaginaria y luego les miró con una intensidad arrolladora, haciendo una _L_ sobre su frente con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha. 

Convocó cervezas, las descorchó con energía y la espuma se derramó.

—Intercambiemos parejas. —Sugirió Theodore y Luna que parecía todavía absorta en el partido, le guiñó el ojo en algo que era intencionalmente seductor.

—¡Por piedad, búsquense un cuarto! —Exclamó Ginny dramatizando.

Malfoy que empezaba a beber su cerveza, escupió el líquido arruinándose la camisa. Oficialmente había perdido el estilo.

—Conozco un hechizo muy efectivo que mi madre usa con los gemelos. —Ginny dejó suspendida su cerveza y puso los dedos sobre la mancha húmeda; agitó la varita con la otra mano. El contactó fue ínfimo pero le produjo la sensación de que incluso al retirarse, sus pequeñas huellas seguían ahí fundiéndose en la tela alcanzando su pecho.

No le dio las gracias, explícitamente.  
Toquetearse vanidoso la camiseta, y ofrecerle una sonrisa sesgada fue su modo de enmascararlo. 

Inesperadamente le dieron mareos y se encerró en el sanitario, donde se roció la cabeza con agua estropeándose nuevamente la camisa. Se apoyó en el lavabo con la frente sobre el espejo biselado que le devolvía un reflejo distorsionado de sí mismo: más etéreo y menos axiomático. Intentó recordar las palabras exactas que Weasley había pronunciado al secar la tela aunque no acertaba a rememorar más que su contacto. Y era frustrante no poder evitarlo. Peor aún, no querer; pese a que eso lo llevase a jurarse para sí mismo que se graparía la lengua a los zapatos si soltaba alguna indiscreción. Lo sensato habría sido aplicarse algún hechizo que contrarrestara el alcohol en la sangre, claro... si los efectos secundarios no fueran tan evidentes como vapores color berenjena exhalados desde sus fosas nasales. Y el color berenjena no le iba en absoluto. Además en ese punto exacto donde es posible discernir lo que es un pasatiempo y lo que es suicidio y que no importe por cual te decides, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

—¡Vamos Malfoy! No hay nada que sea más grande que tú. —Una oleada de energía le ensanchó los pulmones y caminó con determinación hacia la puerta, tropezando sin querer con la famosa papelera con complejo de galeno. El eructo metálico arrojó una bola de papel sobre la cabeza del chico. La nota estaba demasiado arrugada y las letras del mensaje parecían garrapateadas con los pies. El colmo era que tenía faltas de ortografía. Una para ser exactos, pero fue suficiente para que Draco la lanzara por el inodoro.

¿Qué clase de entidad le aconsejaba un licor como la ginebra (que no era capaz de concebirla con _v_ tal y mostraba el mensaje) para incinerar sus toxinas?  
¿Qué tipo de ente perturbado habitaba en las profundidades poco salubres de una papelera?  
¿Potter?  
Se desternilló con su propia sugerencia. Hacer suposiciones sobre la salud mental de otros, especialmente _la de esa cabeza_ , era divertido. Y ligeramente obsesivo.  
Seguramente Weasley había tenido la misma ocurrencia. Eso aclaraba su enfado, horas antes.

—¿Y eso? —Ginny señaló el cuello húmedo de la camisa de Draco, quien susurró: _baño_ y se despojó de la prenda para quedarse en la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo—. ¿Te has caído acaso? —Un bufido fue la única respuesta.

—Ya hemos perdido tiempo, Draco escoge alguna de estas preciosidades. —Nott se frotó las manos y se colocó en un extremo de la mesa de juego.

—La madrina. —Contestó lacónico; se situó frente a Nott mientras Ginny se plantaba a su lado con el semblante interrogante—. ¿No conoces el dicho de que los pelirrojos atraen la buena suerte?

—Mala suerte según las leyendas. —Ginny tenía los párpados un poco caídos y puede que Draco ya no escuchara con claridad, porque la inflexión de la voz femenina se asemejaba a la suya, deslizando las palabras sólo que sin filo, medio amortiguadas, medio achispadas.

—Nunca a mi lado, Weasley. —Draco ladeó presuntuoso la cabeza y la observó toquetearse el cabello para ocultar el rubor.

—¡Mírense! parecen un equipo —Luna les examinaba con algo de emoción ebria—: Jeans y camiseta blanca.

Malfoy alzó la barbilla y agitó incrédulo la cabeza. Alguien susurró: (a su lado, dentro, lejos, él mismo; no lo sabe) _Supéralo_.

**\- 06 -**

La nueva partida fue sinceramente descoordinada y torpe. Bebían entre jugadas y reían demasiado. Draco se apoderaba de las varillas y Ginny le reclamaba que era demasiado malo para liderar y exigía que le devolviera sus jugadores. Draco la ignoró sacudiendo el espacio sobre su oreja de modo que simulaba espantar a un mosquito molesto y ella le empujó con las caderas; él la apartó aprovechándose de que era mucho más alto, aprisionándola con un brazo y haciéndola girar sobre su eje. Ginny le golpeó el costado con el puño y Draco fingiendo rabia le flexionó el brazo sobre la espalda y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Tirana. —murmuró sobre su oído. Advirtió que se estremecía el ambiente. A lo mejor sólo eran ellos.

—Malcriado. —Respondió de la misma forma. Ginny arqueó el torso tratando de elevarse.

Las dimensiones del espacio-tiempo eran cintas de caramelo derritiéndose a distintas velocidades, desprendiendo volutas con aroma a cereza; ó quizá era Weasley que olía a eso suave y comestible. Si reclinaba la cabeza en su cuello podría comprobar si tenía razón. El mundo se difuminaba detrás de ella y requería toda su voluntad para no enfocarse en la boca rosada entreabierta y el camino de pecas que inducía a seguirlas y descubrir si debajo la ropa, dibujaban formas reconocibles. Ginny creyó que se elevaba y los pies perdían soporte así que se aferraba a la piel pálida, anclándose en los ojos diáfanos como a un faro, orientándole a seguirle en aguas desconocidas y peligrosas. No habría que señalar al alcohol como culpable. La debilidad humana lo era.

—Anotación para el equipo de casa —pronunció Theodore aburrido—. ¡En serio, chicos! Luna y yo estamos jugando contra la pared.

Ginny y Draco se distanciaron como si resortes se extendieran entre ellos. Draco se bebió su último botellín hasta el fondo.

—Se agotaron las cervezas —confirmó Nott—, pero si no tienen el cuerpo malo todavía, tengo una reserva diferente. 

—Mhmm, ¿Tendrás Beefeater por casualidad? —Malfoy encogió los hombros y se recargó en la pared para disimular la inestabilidad que le apresaba repentinamente las piernas.

—No. Te debo esa, aunque... ¡puedes quedarte con ella! —Ofreció Theo señalando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa amplia que le marcaba hoyuelos.

—¡JÁ! Que te den —Ginny hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano. Draco la veía y luego a Theodore sin entender—. Es por mi nombre, _el verdadero_ , Ginevra, con V por si las dudas, como la esposa del Rey Arturo, no cómo el Beefeater. —aclaró hacia el rubio que la miraba como bicho raro.

 _Ginevra, con V._  
Draco siempre se había referido a ella como La Weasley, Comadreja o Pobretona. Y puede que en algún momento hubiera supuesto que Ginny era el diminutivo de Virginia o Georgina. Nunca Ginevra. Y le calzaba perfecto. Era fuerte, era enérgico, era... ¡Exasperante que el hiciera conjeturas de algo insignificante sin que en verdad le interesara!

O tal vez sí.

Con más alcohol que sangre en las venas, era evidente que el cerebro no se le estaba oxigenando adecuadamente y sus intereses se originaban y modificaban al antojo de otras secciones anatómicas, como las putas costillas que le oprimían el tórax y le hacían palpitar malamente, ocasionando rigidez en las piernas. _Y entre ellas_.

Estaba a punto de tirarse del pelo cuando Luna bostezó, restregándose los párpados y aferrándose a Nott con pereza.

—Hora de despedirse. —Ginny dio un pequeño brinco e hizo un giro con su varita y las botellas desperdigadas se ordenaron y la siguieron por los aires bamboleándose precariamente rumbo a la cocina. Nott se apartó justo lo necesario para evitar que una botella se le estampara en la cara y Malfoy la atrapó en las manos. El cristal se agitó impaciente mientras aquellas manos delgadas la transportaban a su destino.

**\- 07 -**

La cocina diminuta estaba pulcramente recogida. Los envases desaparecían uno a uno dentro de una caja de cartón maltrecha puesta en el rincón y la botella que llevaba Malfoy en las manos flotó hasta ella y se guardó en un movimiento. Ginny se recargó contra la barra del fregadero y cerró los ojos agotada, se frotó el cuello y dejó caer el brazo pesadamente.

—Hey —Draco la llamó suavemente y se acercó lo suficiente para apreciar las espesas pestañas oscurecidas con rímel—. ¿Demasiado alcohol para un sólo día?

—Para tres y medio. —Ginny se frotó los ojos desprendiendo una pestaña que cayó sobre su mejilla. Malfoy extendió los dedos y la apartó sin prisas rozando la piel lozana. Luego sopló suavemente sobre sus yemas.

—¡Oye! tenía derecho a un deseo! —La pelirroja esbozó un puchero y golpeó sin fuerza sobre la mano de Malfoy.

—¿Qué podrías pedir? Seguro que nada decente en estas condiciones. —Draco sonrió burlón empequeñeciendo los ojos, al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba el pequeño puño de Weasley con una sola mano. Ella levantó el otro puño y el la soltó retirándose un poco mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos.

—Que te importa. —Ginny se deshizo la coleta maltrecha y mechones rojos y largos cayeron sobre sus hombros antes de cruzar nuevamente los brazos sobre el estómago. 

—Hey —Malfoy la llamó de nuevo, riéndose todavía pero ella no mostró signos de querer conversar—. Hey, ¿Ginevra? ¿Así cómo la mujer de Arturo? —Malfoy pensaba en: _¿Así que Ginevra para mis toxinas? ¿Así o más estúpido te parezco?_

—Exacto. —Ginny lo miró con recelo pero Malfoy ya no reía. Las facciones a pesar de lucir mas afiladas de lo normal bajo la lámpara de la cocina, habían perdido la rigidez habitual. Su voz se oía densa y los párpados pesados le hacían ver más atractivo.

—Ginevra, la que prefirió a Lancelot. —Malfoy parecía reflexionar para sí mismo.

—Si vas a darme clases de... —Ginny silenció su reclamo cuando Draco desvaneció el espacio personal entre ellos. La cocina se empequeñeció de súbito y tal vez era la perspectiva de su consciencia ebria que le hizo ver la dimensión espacial deformada y Draco le pareció estar casi encima suyo, incluso podía sentir su respiración.

—¿Sabías que Ginevra era pelirroja y Lancelot era rubio? —Malfoy la miró de una forma que la hizo enrojecer, palidecer y enrojecer de vuelta. La verdad es que no supo si había logrado contener su nerviosismo o si el arcoíris completo le había teñido la cara, pero los ojos grisáceos la hicieron sentir desnuda y vulnerable. Apretó mas sus brazos como si eso levantara una pared imaginaria que impidiera el escrutinio sereno pero intenso a la que era sometida.

—No. —Su respuesta fue débil. Se estremeció cuando Draco colocó ambas manos sobre la barra justo donde estaba recargada y las curvó tocando su espalda, enroscando bucles dóciles en su dedos. Él flexionó el cuello para acercarse a su rostro y le susurró cálido y cautivador.

—Yo tampoco, pero sería una analogía interesante para comprobar si es cierto que la historia tiende a repetirse.

—Malfoy... —Ginny aflojó los brazos y luego, casi sin notarlo colocó las palmas sobre los costados de Draco.

—Es obvio que nosotros podríamos dotarla de un término mucho más satisfactorio. —Su voz era un ronroneo grave con una nota ansiosa y sus manos se movieron para abarcar todo lo que podía de la espalda y hombros de Ginny.

—Draco...

Algo latía muy fuerte y lo ensordecía. Martillaba entre ellos cimbrando desde las raíces de la tierra como un temblor violento y demoledor. La causa era el sonido de su propio nombre con una dicción que no le pertenecía, sutil y oscura. Clandestina. Sugestiva. Inevitable. Y él solo deseaba caer allí, en esa boca. Morir allí, si le dieran a escoger. Al diablo los escrúpulos.

—¿Si?

—Cállate y bésame. —Era un mandato dentro de la voz deshecha.

Draco no admitiría que la besó. Porque no lo hizo.

La bebió a sorbos, a trompicones, con hambre, con sed, con ímpetu que sabrá Merlín de donde provenía. Y no es que le importase hallarse de pronto tan necesitado, doliente de cosas que ni sabía que tenía, así que sólo acertaba a oprimirse contra Ginny ásperamente, ondulando hasta creer que la había traspasado cuando ella gimió y echó el rostro hacia atrás; los labios enrojecidos resollando cual ser moribundo, el cuello expuesto adornado de pecas. La miró expectante y ella sonrió, suspirando ruidosamente. Una de sus manos abandonó la espalda de ella y la deslizó lentamente desde el cuello, trazando con dedos tibios las clavículas hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho, encima del corazón arrítmico; luego le besó, ahora sí de verdad, ladeando el rostro para acceder a su boca sin agredirla, profundizando de a poco mientras iba reconociendo las maneras en que encajaban sin esfuerzo y efectivamente, sin aprensiones. 

—Ejem —La cabeza de Theodore asomó inoportunamente. Los ojos les apuntaban con picardía—. Tenemos tu habitación preparada, Draco. Ginny, puedes quedarte justo a lado, si gustas ó si prefieres... —la cabeza de Theo comenzó a agitarse y un murmullo justo detrás ratificó que Luna hacía esfuerzos por quitarle de ahí—. No olviden los hechizos silenciadores —El chico desapareció pero el cuchicheo de Luna era aún audible—. ¡Dice Luna que las patas de la cama tienen corchos nuevos así que no se preocupen por arañar el suelo! ¡Ay, Luna! Eso dolió. —Draco se asomó a tiempo para ver a Nott masajearse la coronilla mientras era tirado del brazo por su novia.

—Creo que iré a descansar. —Ginny bostezó y cruzó el umbral de la cocina, antes de ser detenida por Draco.

—Mañana terminaremos los pendientes, Ginevra. —Draco arqueó las cejas fanfarronas, recuperando su usual arrogancia.

—¿No creerás que tu y yo...? —Ginny lo miró incrédula y se liberó de su contacto.

—Padrinos. Boda. Organizar despedidas de soltero imprudentes. ¿Te suena de algo?

—Oh, sí... cierto —Ginny se cubrió la boca al tiempo que abría mucho los ojos—. Tú y yo.

—Ya sé que soy encantador pero te prometo no ser un factor de riesgo, a menos que tú quieras lo contrario. —Malfoy tamborileó la pared con una mano, la otra puesta sobre el bolsillo del jeans. Señaló hacia las habitaciones con falsa inocencia.

—No sé cómo es que no vas dejando cráteres por donde caminas con el peso descomunal de tu ego. —Ginny agitó la cabeza en desaprobación y reanudó el paso hacia la habitación que le había designado Nott. Malfoy la siguió.

—Hasta mañana _Ginny._ —Se despidió en la puerta de su habitación, con un tono cantarín ensayado acompañado con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Hasta mañana _Draco._ —Pronunció vacilante su nombre y se dispuso a cerrar su puerta cuando Malfoy se asomó balanceándose sobre el marco de la entrada.

—Dejaré mi puerta sin cerrojo. —musitó con secretismo. Ginny le azotó la puerta en las narices y le escuchó reprimir una carcajada. Ella también sonrió, después de todo.

La boda se atisbaba lejana y con muchos eventos tortuosos de por medio, padrinos atípicos incluidos. Malfoy se tiró sobre el colchón con desenfado y se frotó la sienes despeinando su hasta ese momento acicalado cabello. No iba a meditar lo ocurrido ni a censurar su comportamiento. Si iba a romper las directrices que dirigían su conducta, iba a hacerlo bien. Lo primero era aceptar que el rojo era un color que le apetecía incluir en los días subsiguientes, sin horarios, bajo tardes de lluvia o madrugadas indiscretas, en mañanas remolonas y... mejor se dormía de una buena vez, antes que se arrepintiese de tomar decisiones con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**\- 08 -**

Esa noche no hubo pestillos inoportunos. Ni en muchas noches posteriores.  
Por cierto, Ginny no incineró la papelera. Hasta le tuvo cariño aunque nunca lo confesó. Draco la agitaba a menudo y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. 

~▣~


End file.
